Comme quoi les gens se fient à ce qu'ils voient
by Andrea.Malefoy
Summary: 8e année pour nos héros. La guerre est finie mais pas sans séquelle. Hermione et Malefoy sont préfet- en- chef. Ma toute première fic alors n'ayez pas trop d'attentes.
1. Chapter 1

Comme quoi les gens se fient à ce qu'ils voient

**Disclamer : Puisqu'il faut manifestement spécifier ce qui semble évident, je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Le tout appartient à JK Rowling, je lui ai seulement emprunté!**

Résumé : Un Dramione classique, préfets- en- chefs et tout le toutim. 8e année pour nos amis, reprise de leur 7e en fait. Voldemort est mort ainsi que beaucoup d'autres. Draco a été innocenté par le ministère. C'est ma première fic alors on reste gentils… pitié?

Chapitre 1. De retour au château

Par la fenêtre du Poudlard express, si on était attentif, on pouvait voir une paire de lunettes rondes. En fait, on pouvait même voir le jeune homme derrière les lunettes. Harry Potter regardait par la fenêtre d'un air mélancolique. Non, il n'avait plus de cicatrice en forme d'éclair, mais il lui manquait bien plus que cela. Ron, Fred, Bill, Remus, Tonks, Seamus, Dean, Collin… tant de noms, qui a jamais ne resteront que des noms. Ils ne pourront pas vieillir, ne pourront pas emmener leurs enfants sur le quai 9 ¾…

Un long soupir le tira de sa réflexion. Hermione, son amie, sa sœur. Elle avait rangé son épais volume dans son sac et s'était levée.

- Je suis désolée Harry, je dois aller dans le wagon de tête pour mes instructions de préfète- en- chef avec McGonnagal.

Harry hocha la tête à son attention et retourna à sa contemplation. Comme tout le monde, il avait perdu cette lueur au fond des yeux, l'étincelle qui confirme que vous êtes en vie. Hermione n'en avait pas plus qu'Harry, tout deux avaient trop perdu pendant cette guerre. Harry se dit néanmoins qu'Hermione était une dure, elle avait été capturée pendant la guerre et s'en était sortie toute seule… Elle ne serait jamais plus comme avant par contre.

- Ah! Miss Granger, vous êtes en avance, comme toujours. Nous attendons toujours votre homologue… Je vous en prie, asseyez- vous.

Hermione pris place sur la banquette face au professeur. Celle-ci la fixait avec un regard étrange, avec comme, de la pitié au fond des yeux. Hermione détestait cela. Quelques cicatrices, ce n'était pas la mort! Pourquoi tout le monde s'entête à la dévisager mais à ne jamais, au grand jamais évoquer les dites cicatrices? Elle avait quand même conscience qu'une partie de son visage était ravagé, ainsi que près de la moitié de son corps… Un bruit de porte la sortie de ses pensées.

- Pardonnez mon retard professeur…

- Aucun problème, que ça ne se reproduise plus, vous êtes préfets- en- chef quand même!

Pendant que la directrice donnait des instructions préfectorales, Hermione ne parvenait pas a ce remettre du choc. Non seulement Malfoy était- il son homologue masculin, ce qui, bien qu'il ait été innocenté demeurait douteux. Non, le fait le plus troublant demeurait, il s'était excusé? Certainement une habitude mondaine, clairement pas sincère… non, clairement pas sincère.

Ce fût au moment ou le professeur sortie, qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien retenu du tout. Miss- je- sais- tout ne savait pas ce en quoi ses tâches consistaient…

- Bon, Granger, c'est pas comme si je m'ennuyais ici… en fait oui, je m'emmerde… On peut faire l'horaire des rondes tout de suite que je puisse aller respirer de l'air pur ailleurs?

- Euhhhhh bahhh nuuu… oui?

- OK alors je propose que tu prennes les lundis, mercredi et vendredi. Je prends les mardi, jeudi et dimanche. Pour les samedi, les quatre préfets n'auront qu'à faire des rotations.

- Euh ouais ok….

- Wow, apparemment tes capacités mentales aussi se sont tirées cet été. L'équation c'est quoi? Une cicatrice = -10 points de QI?

Le serpentard quittant le wagon, un peu déçu par l'absence de réaction de la lionne, se mit à réfléchir à l'année à venir. Innocenté ou pas, il avait encore des preuves à faire. Voilà pourquoi sa mère l'avait obligé, non pas obligé mais fortement encouragé de façon extrêmement persuasive, à s'inscrire au cours d'études des moldus. Oh comme il avait eu l'air stupide, avec sa mère, dans le Londres moldu pour acheter ses fournitures… Sérieusement? Des stylos? Une clé USB? UN CAHIER SPIRALE? Il avait fallu un certain temps pour tout trouver et plus d'humilité que jamais dans sa vie. Sa mère, elle, s'était amusée ferme. Il fallait la voir lorsqu'ils sont entrés dans un magasin Pomme (quel nom idiot pour un magasin en plus… C'est quand même un nom de fruit…), Heureusement qu'ils étaient riches… Elle avait acheté plein de Itrucs… et en plus, elle riait comme une gamine parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien à rien à ces machins…

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était retournée dans son wagon, avec Harry. Elle avait silencieusement repris le cours de sa lecture. Ils étaient toujours silencieux, ne trouvant jamais les mots pour s'adresser la parole. Chacun craignait un débordement de fureur ou de peine à chaque mot prononcé… Donc ils ne parlaient plus.

_Eh ben, ça va être réjouissant la 8__e__ année…._

Hermione ne déprimait pas…. Ok presque pas... ok elle déprimait.

À suivre…

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? C'est nul? Horrible? Déjà vu milles fois?

Dites- moi ce que vous en pensez svp! Pitié?

Sérieusement j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez, c'est court comme chapitre mais

c'est mon tout premier alors...

Andréa Malefoy


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : Nan, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ce que je trouve super dommage en fait. M'enfin, tout est encore a JK Rowling… sniff_

**Merci aux reviews :**

**Galaxie : Merci pour ta review, effectivement ça m'a fait super plaisir. J'essaie que ça ne soit pas trop pareil à ce qu'on a tous déjà lu mille fois… J'espère y arriver. Bonne lecture pour la suite!**

**Chapitre 2. Haut les cœurs pour les cours**

Hermione fixait sans le voir le plafond se sa chambre de préfète. Des appartements communs, évidemment. Elle l'avait pourtant lu dans l'histoire de poudlard… Manifestement, son cerveau avait classé cette information dans la section : info inutile; ne pas retenir. Elle aurait mieux fait de s'en rappeler, histoire de se préparer psychologiquement à la chose.

Bah au moins, les dits appartements communs étaient très bien. Grands, peints dans des couleurs claires (ce qui, franchement, changeait du reste du château) et très confortables. Quelques canapés moelleux près de la cheminée, deux grands bureaux de travail et une immense bibliothèque qui était encore tristement vide. Heureusement, la préfète avait un sac rempli à ras bord de livres. Des manuels scolaires, bien entendu, mais aussi plusieurs livres moldus. Oh cette bibliothèque ne resterait pas vide longtemps! Elle avait sa chambre à elle avec une salle de bain adjacente, évidemment, il en allait de même pour Malfoy…

Hermione avait toujours été une grande lectrice… ok c'était carrément un rat de bibliothèque. Depuis la mort de Ron cependant, elle avait délaissé les manuels scolaires. Elle s'était rabattue sur les romans moldus, elle en avait lu des dizaines pendant l'été. Lorsqu'elle était plongée dans un roman, elle arrivait presque a oublier la guerre, les morts et parfois même sa propre apparence. Hélas, la réalité reprenait toujours ses droits…

Hermione se leva finalement de son lit avec la vague idée d'aller ranger ses livres dans la bibliothèque. En voulant aller chercher son sac, elle tomba nez- à- nez avec son propre reflet dans un miroir. Elle avait passé l'été à fuir les miroirs, son reflet lui soulevait le cœur. Non, elle n'était pas une de ces filles superficielles comme Lavande ou Parvati qui ne se soucient que de leur apparence. N'empêche que toutes ces cicatrices… elle se sentait mutilée, son corps mais surtout son âme. Elle suivit du doigt une longue balafre qui s'étendait du haut de son œil gauche à son menton. Elle fixa son regard sur son œil gauche, intact, mais voilé : partiellement aveugle. Elle voyait encore, mais si elle fermait son œil droit, tout devenait flou, comme enveloppé de fumée.

Soupirant, elle ramassa son sac et descendit dans la salle commune des préfets. En ouvrant son sac, un éclat rouge retint son attention. Son Ipod. Elle ficha les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et commença à ranger la grande quantité de livres qui trônait dans son sac. Elle allait commencer sa troisième tablette lorsqu'elle tomba sur un livre particulier. Ma vie de geisha par Mineko Iwasaki. Elle avait commencé cette autobiographie pendant l'été, et n'en avait lu que le tiers. L'univers des geishas, entièrement dédié à la beauté… C'était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Elle le garda tout de même à part des autres. Lorsque son rangement fut terminé, elle ne put que constater qu'à elle seule, elle occupait plus de la moitié de la bibliothèque. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle n'avait jamais vu Malfoy ouvrir un livre en 6 ans… Il ne devait pas en avoir tant que cela!

S'asseyant dans un des canapés, elle tenta de reprendre la lecture de son livre là ou elle l'avait arrêté. Plus les mots s'inscrivait dans son esprit, plus son envie de pleurer augmentait. Lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu du livre et vit les photos des geikos, elle fondit en larmes. Elle pleura longtemps, très longtemps, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux et les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle versa une larme pour chaque mort, puis plusieurs pour Ron et enfin une pour chaque cicatrice qui ornait désormais son corps.

Draco était allé faire un tour dans le parc. Depuis sa première année au château il adorait s'asseoir au bord du lac. Évidemment, le parc n'était plus tout à fait le même depuis la guerre. D'une certaine façon, il était plus sombre. La forêt semblait plus menaçante et le vide laissé par la maison de l'ancien garde- chasse était semblable à un membre amputé. On ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le moignon et de ressentir une douleur qui n'existe plus. Décidément, la guerre n'a pas laissé des cicatrices que sur les gens, elle avait laissé sa marque partout. Le jour se couchait, mais Draco restait là. De plus en plus transit par le froid, de moins en moins hautain. Son père n'était pas la seule perte qu'il avait subie. Si tant est qu'il puisse qualifier la mort de son père de perte. Son parrain, Severus, lui manquerait par contre beaucoup. Pansy, qui malgré son attitude mièvre et collante, était une amie précieuse, lui manquerait aussi. Tellement de gens, morts à cause de Voldemort. À cause des idées tordues de ce sang-mêlé qui ne tolérait pas ceux qui lui étaient semblable. Un foutu gâchis.

En revenant dans sa salle commune, bon d'accord, dans la salle commune des préfets- en- chefs, il remarqua que Granger avait rangé ses bouquins dans la bibliothèque. Curieux, il s'approcha et déchiffra quelques titres.

_La vache, c'est qu'elle en a des centaines de bouquins… Je connais pas ces livres là? Ça doit être des foutus livres moldus… Ouais je reconnais celui-là, il y en avait un étalage plein là ou j'ai réussis à trouver un foutu cahier spirale. Cahier spirale de merde… Twilight… C'est quoi au juste? (lis) Une histoire de vampire? Nah ca doit être naze, les moldus ne connaissent pas les vrais vampires… tssss trop nul. Et ça c'est quoi? L'élégance du hérisson? N'importe quoi un hérisson, pour ce que j'en sais, c'est petit, moche et plein d'épines… Et ça… Ligne de faille de Nancy Houston… Hum… ok celui là n'a pas l'air nul… Même qu'il a l'air pas mal…. 2- 3 pages avant d'aller dormir, elle le saura pas…_

Quand Hermione descendit dans la salle commune, il lui restait à peine 45 minutes pour prendre son petit- déjeuner et distribuer les emplois du temps. Elle dévalait l'escalier menant de sa chambre à la salle commune quand elle le vit. Malfoy, de travers sur le canapé, avec un de ses livres ouvert sur une jambe et son dictionnaire qui trainait par terre. Les sourcils levés comme jamais, enfin le sourcil droit puisque le gauche était plus ou moins détruit, elle se décida à secouer l'endormi.

Malfoy? Malfoy? MALFOY?

Hein? Quenonquequoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe BORDEL?

Ce qui se passe? Toi, endormi sur le canapé de la salle commune, un de MES livres ouvert et manifestement en train d'être lu, une sale tête et à peine 40 minutes pour te préparer, petit déjeuner et distribuer les emplois du temps… Bonne journée!

Hermione, auto-consacrée reine du discours chiant d'où les respirations sont absentes, avait déjà entamé son gruau lorsqu'elle vit son homologue débarquer dans la grande salle, apparement d'humeur massacrante. Elle n'était pourtant pas d'humeur à se foutre de lui. Ron… Elle et Harry étaient silencieux, comme toujours, mais l'ombre de Rom planait au dessus d'eux. Il avait toujours adoré le petit- déjeuné à Poudlard… Les autre Gryffondors ressentaient aussi son absence, son appétit intarissable du matin, les réprimandes d'Hermione, les rires d'Harry. Tout n'était plus que silence, tout n'était plus que malaise.

Hermione se leva néanmoins pour distribuer les emplois du temps, désormais, elle et Harry n'auraient plus que trois cours en commun : Potions, Défense contre les forces du mal et sortilèges. Harry avait un horaire allégé, en plus de ses trois cours communs avec Hermione, il n'avait que divination et astronomie. Deux cours qu'Hermione avait abandonnés. Elle avait pour sa part un horaire très chargé : Potions, DFCM, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Étude des runes, étude des moldus, Arithmancie, Botanique et Histoire de la magie. Elle n'était plus certaine de ce qu'elle voulait faire après Poudlard, maintenant que la menace de la guerre était partie. En bonne je sais tout qu'elle était, elle avait donc pris le plus d'options possibles. Une fois sa besogne achevée, elle prit le chemin de sa chambre pour aller chercher son matériel de potions, premier cours de sa journée. En commun avec…. Les serpentards, encore une fois, décidément, les profs de cette école étaient tous masochistes. Bon, il faut avouer que pour les ASPICS, toutes les maisons étaient mélangées, faute d'un nombre suffisant d'élèves, n'empêche, les Serpentards…

Les cachots, là ou se déroulaient toujours les cours de potions, étaient encore aussi froids, sombres et nettement glauques. Le professeur Slughorn, qui avait su tirer avantage de ses nombreux contacts pendant la guerre, était de retour à la barre de ce cours. Pour leur année d'ASPIC, il avait prévu un programme complet et de niveau très avancé pour ses élèves. En même temps, il n'avait que 12 élèves de niveau ASPIC 2… Pour ce premier cours, il avait prévu de leur faire concocter du polynectar, potion complexe et qui s'échelonnerais sur au moins 4 cours.

Hermione et Harry entrèrent en classe en silence, habitude prise auprès de Rogue sans doute. Ils n'étaient que deux Gryffondors, Il y avait six Serdaigles, un Poufsouffle et trois Serpentards. Une fois tout le monde assis à sa table individuelle, Slughorn annonça le nom de la potion à préparer. Un sourire en coin flottant sur son visage, Hermione entreprit de confectionner un polynectar parfait… Encore une fois.

À suive!

Alors bon, j'ai besoin de vos avis, en me relisant, je trouve qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.

Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui est bizzare…

Si vous voyez ce dont je parle, ou si vous voulez commenter…

Reviewwwwwwww!

Merci!

Andréa Malefoy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Comme un arrière goût de déjà-vu

_Disclamer : Non, j'ai pourtant essayé des démarches, mais apparemment, JK Rowling tient à garder ses personnages et son histoire… Je me contente donc de les emprunter et de leur faire faire n'importe quoi!_

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Galaxie** : Merci pour tes encouragements. Pour le Ipod, oui, l'histoire est transférée de quelques années, j'en ai besoin pour mon histoire, et à savoir pourquoi il fonctionne à Poudlard… tu le saura bientôt. Je vais essayer de travailler ce chapitre avec tes autres conseils, on verra ce que ça va donner. Merci encore!

…

..

.

En rangeant son matériel après la première heure de concoction, Hermione était quand même vachement fière d'elle- même. Non mais, pas la peine de jouer les fausses modestes, sa potion était parfaite. En même temps, elle avait parfaitement réalisé cette potion alors qu'elle avait à peine 12 ans… Harry n'avait pas eu autant de facilité, et malgré sa bonne foi, sa potion n'était pas tout à fait de la bonne couleur… ok vraiment pas de la bonne couleur et d'une consistance plutôt douteuse. Elle n'était pas satisfaite qu'Harry, sans le Prince, ai raté sa potion. Elle était immensément satisfaite du ratage en règle. M'enfin, on ne se refait pas hein, miss-je-sais-tout un jour, miss-je-sais-tout pour toujours!

Puisqu'Harry avait quartier libre après potion, il l'accompagna en silence jusqu'à la salle d'Arithmancie. Hermione voulu se retourner pour lui dire au revoir, mais il avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner. C'était plus que clair, leur relation était en chûte libre… Comment continuer comme avant sans Ron? Ils avaient toujours été un trio, mis à part quelques semaines par ci par là, à cause de Pattenrond VS Croûtard ou encore du tournoi… Mais ils étaient tous là à ces moments là. Elle faisait même vaguement le lien entre Harry et Ron pour transmettre divers message. Oui, avec la mort du rouquin, quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Elle ne saurait dire quoi exactement, mais elle avait clairement le sentiment que cette fois, c'en était fini, ils ne pourraient pas surmonter l'épreuve.

Heureusement, le professeur Vector arriva à ce moment précis et Hermione prit des notes avec encore plus d'application que d'habitude. L'arithmancie, voilà un truc qui ne lui faisait pas penser à Ron, à ses cicatrices ou à la guerre. Une matière sentimentalement inoffensive, terre-à-terre et ou les nombres sont les seules choses qui comptent. Des colonnes de calculs plus difficiles les uns que les autres, voilà ce qui la distrairait. De l'abstrait et de la concentration, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Le temps passe plus vite quand on s'amuse, c'est bien connu. Ce qui l'est moins, c'est que le temps passe encore bien plus vite lorsqu'on est hyper concentrés. Après avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque en entendant la cloche, Hermione rangea doucement son matériel. Si doucement en fait, qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle dans la classe. Le professeur Vector s'approcha d'elle.

- Vous savez miss Granger que ma porte est toujours ouverte si jamais vous avez besoin de… enfin vous voyez… je veux dire… Pas que vous êtes obligée ni rien… Mme Pomfresh aussi peut… bon… eh bien à mercredi.

- Euh… merci professeur…

Et encore, ce qu'elle détestait le plus depuis la guerre. De la pitié. Une horrible lueur de pitié dans les yeux des gens. Même de ceux qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Tout le monde la dévisage avec tristesse ou pitié. Certains, même, comme cette fillette dans un magasin moldu, avec une peur panique peinte au visage. En fait, elle déteste comment les gens la regarde maintenant, même s'ils font des efforts, jamais personne ne la regarde comme avant. Sauf peut-être les Serpentards… Ils la regardent avec dégout, mais ils l'ont toujours toisé ainsi. Ce sont d'ailleurs les seuls à oser lui parler de ses cicatrices, pour l'emmerder, soit, mais quand même. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même sous la torture (et Merlin savait qu'elle était parfaitement consciente à présent de ce qu'elle était capable de garder pour elle sous la torture) mais les insultes des Serpentard lui faisait du bien. Même si elles concernaient son physique mutilé, il lui semblait que c'était la seule réminiscence d'un passé d'avant guerre. D'un passé heureux.

Avant qu'elle ait seulement pu s'en rendre compte, elle avait manqué le déjeuner et était presque en retard dans son cours d'étude des moldus. Hermione du donc cavaler dans tout Poudlard pour arriver à temps. Par chance, les élèves finissaient d'entrer dans la salle. Manque de chance, les premiers rangs étaient pleins, et elle du se rabattre sur un pupitre au dernier rang. Fin de toute forme de chance, Malefoy, dans toute son horrible personne, occupait le seul autre pupitre du dernier rang.

Marmottant des insultes vaguement animalières, elle prit place à côté du décoloré. Sans faire attention à lui, elle ouvrit l'ordinateur portable placé devant elle. La page de démarrage apparue au moment même ou Hermione se rendit compte que 75% des élèves la regardaient avec étonnement, et l'autre 25% regardaient encore l'ordinateur portable avec un air de : qu'est-ce que c'est ce foutu truc.

Alors bonjour tout le monde! Il semblerait que nous n'ayons cette année encore, que Miss Granger qui vienne d'une famille moldue. Alors je vous explique, cette année, nous verrons principalement les modes de communication, de divertissement ainsi que de transport moldu. Ce que vous avez devant vous s'appelle un ordinateur. Le modèle qui vous est prêté est un ordinateur portable, il en existe aussi des fixes qui comprennent une tour et un écran… Ok puisque tout le monde me regarde comme si je parlais Gobelbabil, je vous propose d'ouvrir vos ordinateurs. Oui, le bouton bleu à côté des lettres… Oui c'est ça… Bon, tous les ordinateurs ont subi un charme d'implantation d'ondes magiques afin de pouvoir fonctionner dans l'enceinte de l'école, vous pouvez donc vous en servir sans danger…

Pendant que la prof continuait ses explications, Hermione avait plus ou moins cessé d'écouter. Elle connaissait les ordinateurs ainsi que le charme requis pour les faire fonctionner. Elle avait elle-même enchanté son Ipod et son fer à défriser pour qu'ils puissent fonctionner dans l'école. Alors pendant que la prof arpentait les allées pour aider tout le monde à ouvrir son laptop, Hermione commença une partie de solitaire. Elle avait trois As quand une question retentit dans la classe.

- C'est bien beau cette boîte qui s'ouvre et s'allume, mais sérieusement, à quoi ça sert?

Malefoy, du pur et simple Malefoy. Juste assez sarcastique, avec un relent de curiosité. Ignorant, définitivement ignorant… Et que la prof commence à expliquer les innombrables possibilités des ordinateurs… Hermione sortit son cahier spirale et un stylo et commença divers barbouillages… Et un cube, et une fleur, un cœur, un papillon, un prisme triangulaire…

- Hey.

- …

- Granger?

- …

- Réponds-moi bordel!

- Quand on est bien élevé Malefoy, on dit s'il te plait.

- Réponds- moi stp BORDEL DE MERDE

Il s'avéra que monsieur fort-en-gueule n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée de comment ouvrir un stylo…

Voilà qui promettait d'être un cours plutôt lourd…

…

..

.

Et voilà, dites- moi ce que vous en pensez, je sais que les chapitres sont courts, mais j'ai du mal avec les trop longs chapitres…

J'espère que c'est mieux que les deux premiers, question mise en page…

Reviews?

Andréa Malefoy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Connexion 

_Disclamer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, qui heureusement, a créé cette série culte pour nous permettre d'en faire des fictions!  
><em>

**Merci aux reviewers! Disons aux revieweuses… C'est toujours apprécié d'avoir vos commentaires!**

Note : Alors oui, l'histoire de cette 8e année se passe en 2011. Disons qu'ils ont fait un inexplicable voyage dans le futur dont absolument personne ne s'est rendu compte…

…

..

.

Hermione se réveilla en sueurs, des larmes coulant le long de son visage jusqu'à son oreiller. Elle avait encore rêvé de cette horrible semaine, celle où elle avait été faite prisonnière. Personne n'était venu l'aider… personne. Elle avait du s'en sortir toute seule. Elle avait réussis, mais elle avait payé très cher cette liberté. Elle n'était plus prisonnière des mangemorts, soit, mais elle serait toujours emprisonnée dans son corps mutilé, et dans ses souvenirs… 

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avec la vague intention de se doucher. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle était roulée en position fœtale sur le carrelage, entièrement nue. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle avait épuisé ses réserves de larmes depuis très longtemps. Elle était secouée se tremblements, elle marmottait sans cesse a quelqu'un d'invisible de la lâcher, de la laisser vivre… En y repensant un peu, elle aurait préféré mourir. De cette façon au moins, elle n'aurait pas vécu défigurée et dépassée par sa propre vie. Elle aurait été aux côtés de Ron, de Lupin, de Tonks et de tellement d'autres… 

Elle réussit tout de même à arriver à temps en cours de métamorphose. Toutes traces de sa crise existentielle matinale effacées par une douche chaude et un peu de maquillage. Hermione avait toujours détesté se maquiller, pourtant, elle le faisait maintenant religieusement tout les matins. Elle n'essayait pas de cacher ses cicatrices au visage, ça aurait semblé ridicule et surtout, ça ne marchait pas. Le fond de teint entrait dans ses cicatrices et les rendait encore plus visibles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle essayait au contraire de détourner l'attention de son visage ravagé. Elle mettait ses yeux en évidence avec un trait de crayon noir et du mascara, puisque son œil partiellement aveugle était un peu laiteux, ça produisait un effet un peu étrange, néanmoins c'était mieux que sans maquillage. Puisque sa bouche n'était pas touchée, elle appliquait souvent un rouge à lèvres, ou encore un peu de gloss. Ce n'était pas comme avant, mais elle se sentait plus… humaine disons. 

Pendant les deux heures de métamorphose, elle du se concentrer suffisamment sur son travail pour l'empêcher de penser à autre chose. Ils devaient en effet métamorphoser la carapace d'une tortue vivante en or pur. La difficulté majeure de l'exercice consistait à ne métamorphoser aucune autre partie de la tortue. Le cours fût ci difficile qu'à peine trois étudiants avaient réussis à la fin de la classe. Hermione, Malefoy et Luna Lovegood. Le professeur McGonnagall donna comme devoir à tous 40 cm de parchemin sur la métamorphose entre animaux et minéraux. 

Hermione n'avait pas de période libre à son horaire, elle se dirigea donc directement vers son cours d'études des runes. L'heure s'acheva sur un autre devoir, la traduction runique du premier chapitre d'un livre ancien concernant la guerre des gobelins de 1429. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait du mal a faire tout ses devoirs, avec la tonne d'options qu'elle avait prise… Elle sauta le déjeuner pour aller commencer son devoir de runes à la bibliothèque. 

Elle avait réussis à traduire environ le quart du chapitre lorsqu'elle retrouve Harry devant le cours de potions. Harry lui adressa un signe de tête, avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'il en avait trop vu, qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de chaque personne qui avait donné sa vie pour la liberté, qu'il se sentait coupable de toutes les cicatrices qu'il voyait sur son corps… Cicatrices qui, pourtant, n'étaient rien en comparaison des cicatrices qui bariolaient son âme. La torture physique, ça n'avait pas été le plus dur pendant cette semaine de captivité, les mots et… certaines choses… faisaient bien plus mal que les couteaux ou les potions. 

Secouant la tête, elle s'absorba dans la confection de son polynectar. Elle avait bien avancé au dernier cours, et était loin devant les autres étudiants. Elle était en train de couper sa peau de serpent d'arbre du cap en fines lamelles, quand elle vit, du coin de l'œil, Luna Lovegood quitter la classe précipitamment, une main couvrant sa bouche. Elles avaient été coéquipières de surveillance durant de nombreuses semaines pendant la guerre, Hermione s'était considérablement rapprochée de la blonde. Ella avait découvert une fille forte et incroyablement sincère derrière les histoires de Ronflac Cornus. C'est pour ces raisons qu'elle s'excusa au professeur Slughorn et quitta la classe pour la retrouver. 

Elle la découvrit en train de vomir dans les toilettes des sous- sols. Hermione attendit patiemment que Luna sorte de sa cabine. Quand celle-ci émergea, elle était pâle et un voile de transpiration couvrait son front.

- Luna, tu es malade… je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Pas la peine Hermione, je sais ce que j'ai, Mme Pomfresh aussi d'ailleurs.

- Alors? C'est grave ou pas? _Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement de l'air paniqué qu'elle voyait se peindre sur le visage de la Serdaigle.  
><em>

- Je suis enceinte… de quatre mois et demi. Le père est… il est mort pendant la bataille de Nurmengard.

- Oh Luna… je suis tellement désolée. C'était Nevile?

- Oui… on a eu une aventure lorsqu'on est allés en mission dans les Alpes ensembles. Il… je l'avais toujours trouvé charmant et… il m'a avoué un soir que depuis l'AD il pensait souvent à moi et à mes histoires… Je… quand j'ai su qu'il… était mort au front… J'ai eu mal Hermione, tellement mal… Je crois que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Je pense que lui aussi m'aimait, il est mort avant de savoir que j'étais enceinte. Avant que je ne le sache moi-même. J'aurais tellement voulu Hermione, qu'on vieillisse ensemble, que l'on chasse les Joncheruines avec nos enfants tu comprends? Il n'y a jamais personne d'autre qui voudra chasser les Joncheruines avec moi… 

Luna pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'Hermione. Cette dernière tentait de la réconforter, de lui dire que Neville aussi aurait voulu tout ça. Elle lui frottait le dos pour la calmer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait là pour elle. 

- Hermione, je ne sais pas si je veux garder le bébé. À toutes les fois que je vais croiser son regard, c'est les yeux de Nev' que je vais voir… Je ne sais pas si je suis assez forte…

- Luna... Si quelqu'un est assez fort pour ça, c'est toi. Oui tu vas voir Neville dans ton bébé, tout le temps, mais en même temps… Tu vas lui rendre hommage, tu ne pourra jamais oublier ce que vous avez vécu ensemble… Je crois que ca vaut le coup, mais sache que je vais être avec toi, peu importe ta décision…

…

…

Hermione était dans la bibliothèque, elle venait de terminer son devoir de runes et commençait à peine son devoir de métamorphose. Un bruit attira son attention dans la rangée derrière elle. Ses réflexes dus à la guerre lui firent sortir sa baguette. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers la source du bruit, les sens en en alerte. Lorsqu'elle vit ce qui avait causé le bruit sourd qu'elle avait entendu, elle soupira de soulagement.

- Malefoy, tu m'as fait peur. C'était quoi ce bruit?

Hermione remarqua alors que Malefoy était en train de se frotter le pied vigoureusement. L'arme du crime s'avéra être un dictionnaire moldu qui lui était tombé dessus.

- Le petit Larousse? D'abord mon roman, ensuite le cours d'études des moldus… C'est quoi au juste ton problème?

- Ma mère m'a forcé à prendre le cours Granger. Manifestement, je suis celui qui est le plus nul en ordaniteur alors je me renseigne. Un Malefoy n'est pas ignorant.

- Bon, pour commencer, ça s'appelle un ordinateur, ensuite, tu ES ignorant. Tu ne connais rien du monde moldu et pourtant, tu devrais.

- Écoute Granger, j'ai peut- être changé pendant la guerre, mais je continue de croire que les moldus et les né-moldus sont inférieurs. C'est pas les moldus qui pourront t'arranger le visage, en fait, malheureusement pour tout ceux qui te croiseront, la magie non plus ne peut rien pour toi. Ce qui fait de toi une horreur visuelle, en plus de déjà être une honte pour la communauté sorcière.

- Tu crois que tu sais quoi exactement de ce qui m'est arrivé? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu. Tu savais peut- être que c'est ta chère tante qui m'a versé de la potion destructive sur la peau? Goutte après goutte pendant plus de 89 heures? Tu crois que tu sais ce que c'est de toujours devoir se prouver aux autres? De toujours devoir être la meilleure juste pour prouver que tu as le droit d'être là? TU NE SAIS RIEN! Tu n'est qu'un gosse de riche qui ne connaît rien de la vie alors fout-moi la paix merde! 

Alors que Drago la regardait partir en pleurs. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était elle l'ignorante. Il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, mieux qu'elle peut- être. Il a commencé à gouter aux jeux de sa tante alors qu'il sortait à peine du berceau… oh oui… il savait…

…

..

.

**Alors? Mieux? J'essaie de développer de plus en plus, mais j'ai du mal!**

**Si vous m'envoyez une review, vous avez droit à un bain avec Draco, ou Hermione, pour les messieurs ;)**

Andrea Malefoy


End file.
